


Grief and Pain in Faraway Town

by after9yearsindevelopment



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, depressed kel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/after9yearsindevelopment/pseuds/after9yearsindevelopment
Summary: "Sunny? Are you OK?"Things were not OK.Fic during Stab(aka neutral) End where Kel and the gang react to Sunny's death.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 54





	Grief and Pain in Faraway Town

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to write more, tell me in the comments! as of right now this is just a proof of concept and rn I am working on omari so maybe from time to time i'll work on this
> 
> i wrote this in like an hour so its not the highest quality and probably full of errors but oh well
> 
> enjoy ;))))

A phone rang from the hallway.

The three friends were sitting in the living room, at their lowest point in life so far. Last night, Basil had taken his own life. Aubrey and Hero could still remember the lifeless body of Basil sitting there. They saw their friend Sunny, staring at them confused.

“You don’t need to see this. Go home. We can take care of this.” Hero said, tears welling up in his eyes. Sunny looked at Hero weirdly, before taking a look into Basil’s room. 

Sunny never looked the same after looking in there. Despite his emotionless face, he walked out of the hallway, followed by a door slamming shut. He wished that Sunny would be ok, but he knew what the boy had been through. Things wouldn’t be okay, at least for him.

Aubrey was just as devastated as Hero. From the three days Sunny had finally come out of his house, the days were finally seeming brighter for her. Aubrey had managed to rebuild her friendship with Sunny, Kel, and everyone else because of him. 

And then, Basil died.

Aubrey couldn’t take what had happened to him. How could she be so mean to Basil? She had only apologize once, and Basil probably didn’t even think that was real. He was so burdened by Aubrey’s hatred of him that her words were never even considered.

Even seeing Sunny’s goofy face walk into the hallway couldn’t cheer her up. Nothing would after seeing that. Hero tried his best to redirect Sunny away from the room, but he never listened. Peering into the room, his face was the same, yet his eyes told the story. He walked out the house, slamming the house shut.

She prayed that Sunny would be OK.

Kel seemed to be hit the hardest out of all three. Sunny was most likely his closest friend, one even his basketball teammates couldn’t beat. Despite seeing him only for a few days, it rekindled his excitement. He showed Sunny around town, and in return got the help he needed. Sunny was there when they managed to become friends with Aubrey once again. Sunny was there when Basil was pushed around. 

Sunny was there for _**him.**_

While a sleepover wasn’t the grandest sendoff for Sunny, he seemed perfectly content with it. They watched a few movies and had some popcorn, simple enough for everyone to enjoy. The night came, and all of them drifted off to sleep.

Kel woke up in the middle of the night. While everyone else was sleeping peacefully in their sleeping bags next to bowls of popcorn, he was the only one not at ease. He heard coughing noises from Basil’s room, and was curious. Besides, he was already parched. Maybe he could get some water for Basil as well.   
  


He poured himself a glass of water and quickly chugged it down. Kel felt it go down his throat, colder than the snow during winter. His thirst was quenched, and he got another glass for Basil. Kel of course, had to make sure Basil was ok.

He walked over to Basil’s room and placed his hand on the doorknob. For some odd reason, he couldn’t hear anything. What was first filled by random coughs was now replaced with nothing at all. It couldn’t be anything major, right?  
  
Kel opened the door.  
  
“Basil? I got you some water-”  
  
Basil was sitting idly against the wall, gardening shears in his hand. Blood was dripping down his shirt, staining his shirt with crimson red. Kel, of course, was mortified. He was frozen in fear, wanting to call for help but vocal cords strained. Basil’s eyes were closed, dried tears on his cheeks. Red was all Kel could see. Red on the gardening shears, red on the floor, red on Basil’s stomach. Kel could finally move once again, and slowly walked to Polly’s room.

“P-Polly?” Kel said, tears staining his cheeks. “So-something happened to Basil.”

Polly opened the door, rubbing the sand out of her eyes. “What do you want, Kel?” He tried to say something about Basil, yet could only point at the door to Basil’s bedroom. Polly walked over to Basil’s bedroom to look inside.

What happened next could only be described as the shriek that shook Faraway. Kel was in the fetal position near Polly’s bedroom as Aubrey and Hero also woke up. One peek in there was enough to send both of them crying into corners. 

Sunny was the last to arrive. Walking into the hallway, he only looked confused. Childlike as he always acted. He looked inside Basil’s bedroom, curious like a cat.

“Curiosity killed the cat”, some random philosopher always said. Sunny immediately recoiled after looking into his room. Despite almost never showing emotion, the way he stood told him what Sunny felt. He walked slowly out of the hallway and out the door, slamming it shut.

Kel tried to fall asleep, yet what he saw kept him up. The image of Basil’s body spilling with blood wouldn’t exit his system. Even after Hero and Aubrey went with him back home to his house, the 2 police cars along with an ambulance rushing to Basil’s house reminded him.

Things wouldn’t be OK.

  
  
  


“Hold on guys, i’ll go answer that.” Hero said, trying to stay strong for the group. He got up from the chair and went towards the phone.

Muffled conversations were heard as Kel and Aubrey sat quietly in the room, giving them time to think. Aubrey was thinking of her bullying days and how they affected Basil, and Kel thought about the horror that was seeing Basil’s corpse.

The phone was hung up as Hero walked back into the room.

“Sunny’s mom wants us to check on him. Apparently he’s been in his room all day.”  
  
“Well, I don’t want to keep him waiting!” Kel said, wiping the tears out of his eyes. “I gotta make sure he’s ok!”

Kel started sprinting out of the house while Hero and Aubrey tried to keep up. “Hey, wait up!” Aubrey tried to say, but Kel was too quick. He was eager to check up on Sunny. Being his self-titled best friend, Kel had to make sure that Sunny was in tip-top shape emotionally.

He reached Sunny’s home as his mother was there, waiting in the car. 

“Oh, hello Kel! I didn’t think you were the one checking up on Sunny. I thought I called Henry to do it.” his mother said, looking surprised.

“I overheard the conversation and wanted to check up on him!” Kel panted, hands on his knees after the brutal run. “I think I know him the best!” His breathing was heavy, trying to keep up with his heartbeat.

“Well, here’s the house keys.” she responded, handing Kel a key with some patterns on it. “Make sure he’s well!” Her smile was bigger than Kel ever could. Not wanting to waste any time, he unlocked the front door.

Kel wanted to admire the house, yet knew there was no time for that. He could do that after he made sure Sunny was ok. Weaving in between boxes full of memories and the walls of the house, he ran up the stairs and stood outside Sunny’s room.

“Sunny? You in there?” Kel said, jiggling the doorknob. Surprisingly, the door was not locked. For someone who was locked up in a house for 4 years, it was a shocker to Kel. At least he could check on Sunny. He opened the door.

“Sunny? Your mom told me to check on you-” his sentence was cut short when he saw the color red staining the mattress.

Kel was now in the living room, staining the carpet with his tears. Hero and Aubrey finally were inside the home, sweating like Hector.

“Geez Kel, why are you so fast?” Aubrey exclaimed, exhausted. “You could’ve at least waited for us- hey, why do you look so sad?”

“Yeah, what happened Kel? You’re always so bright and cheerful, seeing you like that is… strange.” Hero followed, rubbing the sweat off his forehead.

Kel only pointed towards the stairs, staying in his spot. Being concerned, Hero and Aubrey also rushed towards Sunny’s room. In front of the door, only a small crack was made in the door.

“Sunny? You ok?” Aubrey questioned, being returned by silence. A bit upset from the lack of response, or noise, she opened the door.

“Hey jerk, what are you doing-”  
  
Aubrey was in silence. Hero followed suit, entering the room to see what had happened.

Their worst fears had become a reality.


End file.
